Lost Love
by Sophia the daughter of Nyx
Summary: Percy has disappeared for 8 years and Annabeth has been looking for him. Will she find him? Do not read is you have not read Son of Neptune and The Lost Hero. Also Mark of Athena, House of Hades, and Blood of Olympus has not happened.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so no flames please. I do like constructive criticism though. Also if you think it is a bad story please do not tell me because I think it is good story. Also in reviews you can call me Sophia instead of my long name. You are done listening to me chatter. On with the disclaimer! My favorite warrior cat… Starstorm I did not call for you!**

**Starstorm: Well I am here.**

**Me: Ok.**

**Starstorm: Sophia the daughter of Nyx, does not own PJO or HoO. The only things that she owns is the plot and me.**

**Me: On with the story.**

Chapter 1 (unknown POV)

Once I found love. But after that I promised myself that I would never love again. I was not thinking when I made that promise. If I was thinking, lets say I would not be here telling my story. (Annabeth's POV)

It had been eight years since Percy has disappeared. I have considered that he may have died. I mean he would have contacted us or sent Tyson to tell us. Right? Stupid ADHD I am getting of topic. We have been building a ship to land in the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. Jason thinks he is there, but I don't believe him, he would have contacted us a long time ago, but if he is alive, I bet he has moved on. I have tried not to move on, but my feelings for him may have changed. Ok I'll admit it. I like Leo. More than a friend, like boyfriend, girlfriend. I hope he feels the same. I had not had the courage to confront him about it. Maybe today will be the day. "Annabeth, time for dinner!" called Catlin, my sister. "Ok." I called back.

After I grabbed some food I offered it to Athena, my mother, then I sat down and ate my dinner. Today unlike any other day was painfully slow waiting for Leo. When I saw him, I knew today was the day. I walked up to Leo and asked him "Can I talk to alone?"

"Sure." he answered. We walked to his cabin, and he asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um well…" I said "what is wrong with me?" I thought "I like you and more than just friends." I finally said.

"I was waiting for you say that." Leo said as he pulled me into a kiss. It felt good. Since it felt like the wait of the sky lifted off my shoulders. As he pulled away, he said "I have been waiting to do that for a long time."

"So have I." I answered. We walked out hand in hand. (Leo's POV)

By the minute I saw Annabeth look my way I knew she was going to ask that. Actually, ever since Percy disappeared I have been waiting for her to ask that. I knew she was trying to hold on, but failing and I was the only one for her. I knew she was not able to hold on anymore.

We are building the ship together now. Annabeth seems happier with me. I am here for her, and Percy was really her boyfriend he would be here for her, not disappearing. The ship building has gone faster now that she is helping me. I have not thought of name, but Annabeth gave me an idea. "Argo II." She said one day. As soon as I heard that name I loved it. When we finished it, it was closing on the eighth year of Percy being gone. No one really thought we would find him, which I was fine with, because if he is not alive he cannot take my Annabeth. (Annabeth's POV)

Today is the day. We are going to Camp Jupiter and Jason looks pretty happy old camp. I hope it will be as majestic as he says. "Everyone time to gear up and get out!" Leo calls. I grabbed my invisibility hat and my dagger, and pack everything into my room. After everyone got aboard, Leo yelled "All aboard!" I found that quite funny, way more funny then Percy. After we got going, Leo and I looked out over the sea and for the first time in eight years, I felt happiness, true happiness.

The next few days that it took for us to get to Camp Jupiter there was not much action other than Jason shooting the occasional flying monster, or Piper trying to do my hair. After what felt like an eternity we got to Camp Jupiter. At the top of the deck Leo and I were holding hands, and Jason was on the front. I was scanning the crowd and fleeing figure. A million thoughts flew through my head and it finally settled on "Can it be…" Then I saw a pair of sea green eyes.

**There we go my first chapter. Please follow and favorite! Can you guess my favorite Warrior Cat? (Hint it is not Starstorm.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost love **

**Sorry guys! I had writers block. I want to give special thanks to Silver Ocean Jackson and Izzybella12. (Read Izzybella12 stories, they are awesome) Now time for the disclaimer!**

***Runs into corner and creates a shadow creature***

**Me: This Shadow, a shadow horse.**

**Shadow: I am pleased to meet you.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: No.**

**Me: Why nooooot?**

**Shadow: You do not own me!**

**Me: I made you!**

***Shadow jumps into darkness***

**Me: Be right back.**

***Runs into the darkness, where Shadow disappeared***

**Me: Quick trip to Tartartus, to say hi to my mom as I gave her back Shadow.**

**I only own Shadow and the plot.**

(Percy's POV)

As soon as I saw thoughs princess curls I knew my world was going to end. Partly, because she was holding hands with another guy. And not like friends, like boyfriend girlfriend. Firstly, I mean they could think they could sneak up on us with a big metal ship! Our radar picked them up from miles away, and we prepared for an attack. But when we saw their peace flag, and I heard Reyna say, "Jason." I knew it was not an attack. "But why would they have all these cannons?" I asked myself. Then that is when I saw her, and I turned around and dashed away. I turned around and for one second my eyes and Annabeth's eyes connected, and it was grey to green, then I dashed away even faster. I ran to my door and slammed it shut. I shut out everything that was going on, just thought about Annabeth. Then I heard some harsh knocking and someone yelling, "Let me in Percy, or I will kill you!" and I instantly recognized it as Annabeth's.

"Go away, Annabeth." I yelled at her. For about a minute she was quiet, but then the door swung open, and I saw Annabeth holding a bobby pin, and had a smile of triumph on her face.

"Why did you disappear?" She asked very politely.

"I do not know!" I snapped back to her.

"Oh, is Percy cranky?" She said sweetly

"Go away." I grumbled

"No, actually I have a question to ask you." Annabeth stated.

"What?" I asked.

"If you were alive, why didn't you try to contact us?" she asked.

That crossed my lines. "You know what, I tried to contact you. I could have built a house with all the drachma that I use to contact try to contact you!" I screamed at her.

"But," She tried to say.

"No buts Annabeth, if you are trying to become a couple again, well think again! We are though." I screamed.

"Percy," she said.

"No, I do not care what feelings you have left for me! I waited seven years for you, not moving on, and you had the gut to move on!" I screamed at her. I left her with streaming down her face, and stormed out.

(Annabeth's POV (where I left off))

As soon as I saw those sea green eyes I yelled, "Leo lower the ladder!"

"Ok!" Leo answered back.

Once I saw the ladder lower, I climbed down and pushed my though the crowd. I stopped at the door where Percy disappeared. I knocked real loudly, and said, "Let me in Percy, or I will kill you!"

"Go away!" He called back.

I grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock. As I pushed the door open, I saw Percy sitting there, with his riptide out.

"Why did you disappear?" I asked

"I do not know." He snapped

"Oh, Percy cranky?" I asked sweetly.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"No, actually I have question for you." I said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"If you were alive, why didn't you try to contact us?" I asked.

"You know what, I tried to contact you. I could build a house with all the drachma I used trying to contact you." He screeched at me.

"I really messed up big time." I thought

"But," I tried to say, but Percy cut me off.

"No buts Annabeth, if you are trying to become a couple again, well think again! We are though." he screamed.

I did not know Percy felt like this.

"Percy," I said.

"No, I do not care what feelings you have left for me! I waited seven years for you, not moving on, and you had the gut to move on!" Percy screamed at me.

He left me with tears streaming down my face.

**How do you like it? Also if you want me to write a poem, just tell me topic and I will write it. Do not forget to follow favorite and review! (I want 1 review be fore I update again.)**


End file.
